ToW: RM Tales of the Twin Descenders
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Twin descenders Lunete and Eira are in for the adventure of their lives as they rush to save the world of Terresia! Rate T for safety, pairings undecided-
1. The Birth of Two Heroines

A/N. I don't know… I was bored and I miss being able to play Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. The cartridge the game disk is held in is broke and none of my attempts to fix the casing have worked, so I need to get a new one. Now mind you, since my game doesn't work, I haven't played this in a good while. I don't remember a whole lot of the beginning, plus I never completed the game and only got as far as the first mission in the second town. I don't know the story line pass Ailily. And hopefully my descenders aren't overpowered as all get out, that's the last thing I want to happen. But anyways, thanks for giving this story a shot and I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter.

Summary: The world of Terresia finds itself in great peril as its mana is sucked dry and the world itself, devoured. With hope running thin and the World Tree itself struggling to fight back, help finally comes in the form of Eira and Lunete, twin descenders born to protect both mana and life itself. Can these two truly stop the Devourer before it's too late, or will they fall short?

**Warning! Twin F!Descenders/Female Descenders. And no pairings as of yet…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**C1: The Birth of Two Heroines; Let the Battle Begin!**

* * *

_Hey!_

_Hey wake up!_

_Your world, Terresia._

_It's in real trouble!_

_C'mon! Wake Up!_

* * *

The air was thick with energy, brimming with an unseen force as the noises of animals broke through what had once been complete darkness and silence. Two young girls, barely older than thirteen in appearance, lay sprawled across the soft, mossy earth, faces scrunching up as the two finally awoke from what felt like the longest of slumbers. Blinking in confusion, the two girls looked at each other, expressions one of dulled shock as they seemed to stare at what could possibly be mirror images of each other.

"Oh good, you're both awake!" A voice, slightly high in pitch, but without a doubt male, spoke up, drawing both to the source; a strange, cat-like creature that neither had ever seen before, though neither had seen very much at all in their surprisingly short time of being alive. "I was beginning to worry there for a couple of seconds, it seemed like you two wouldn't wake up at all." The strange creature smiled at them, his expression gentle and kind, before taking on a look of awe or even shock as he continued to speak. "Ah, but still it is kinda odd. Two descenders, who would've thought that this World Tree was strong enough to create two at the same time. Terresia sure is amazing." He finished, obviously giving a compliment to something. It crossed both of their minds that the creature may have been referring to their 'mother', the being that had given birth to them, but they couldn't be sure, they could barely hear their mother's voice, it sounded so weak, and this creature had yet to explain what they were or what it was for that matter.

"W-Who…"

"Are you?" They both asked, one starting the question, while the other finished it. The creature gave the twins an odd look, before he suddenly gasped, as if just realizing what exactly it was they had asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Mormo!"

"Mor…"

"Mo?"

"Uh… Yep! And I'm a descender, just like you two."

"De…"

"Scen…"

"Der?"

"Eh-heh… Uh… Yeah, a descender, one who is created by the World Tree to protect the world, mana, and all life within that world. But like I said before, I've never heard of a World Tree creating two descenders at the same time. I guess that makes you two sisters, twins since you two were born at the same time." The creature, Mormo, nodded his head, as if confirming his own explanation before finally placing all of his attention on the "newborns" again. "Well, you two know what to call me, but what do I call you guys? You have names don't you, or did the tree leave that up to me."

"No, Mother gave us names." One of the twins spoke up, for once saying a complete sentence, instead of starting one and allowing the other to finish. At Mormo's nod of understanding, she lifted a pale, seemingly delicate hand to point at her sister, before continuing again. "This one is Lunete." She explained, the twin now known as Lunete nodding in confirmation before picking up for her sister and pointing at her.

"This one is Eira." Again, Mormo nodded his head in understanding, this time slowly, before flying over to Lunete.

"So this one is Lunete," he began, and flew over to rest on Eira's head before continuing. "And this one is Eira." The twins nodded their heads in confirmation, mimicking the strange creature's actions. "Well then it should be easy to tell you two apart from each other. Twins you may be, and similar you do look but there are definite differences in appearance." And it was true, as the two girls looked at each other as if to confirm that what Mormo said had indeed been fact and not fiction told to trick the two and make them look silly.

While Lunete was slightly smaller in stature when compared to her sister, Eira was just the slightest bit taller, apparent even when the two were sitting down on what was more or less even ground. And while Eira's eyes were a strange shade of blue, borderlining on purple; Lunete's eyes were clearer, a deep shade of blue that almost reminded one of water. Both had pale, almost white hair, but Eira's fell to just above her waistline, neat and straight, while Lunete's hair was a slightly messy mop of unevenly chopped, slightly wavy locks that fell to just below her shoulder blades. And their facial features weren't the only thing different about them.

As Eira stood up, finished with surveying her own sister's physical appearance, Mormo couldn't help but notice the differences in the clothes the World Tree had put the two in. Eira herself wore what looked to be a set of robes commonly worn by magic users; a pair of black leggings underneath the largely purple in color robe, so that she could move about in battle more easily. In contrast, Lunete wore something much more conventional for one that moved around quite a lot in battle, the fact only emphasized by the pair of daggers clasped onto the two brown leather belts hanging around the girl's thin waist. In place of the magician's robes Eira was clothed in, Lunete had a light cream, long sleeved, loose fitting shirt that fell to the middle of her thighs. Over the shirt, she wore a black, cropped vest, with a pair of tight shorts that came down to the top of her knee. Both girls wore a pair of simple flats, easy to move in and comfortable without the two having to worry about losing one in battle. It was more than obvious that unlike most would've; the World Tree had taken quite a bit of time to think over what its daughters should wear when they were created.

"Mor…"

"Mo." The cat creature shook his head as the twins' voices cut through his thoughts, dragging his attention back onto the two awaiting descenders.

"Huh? Oh yeah. So anyways, as you can probably guess I'm not from this world. I'm a descender from another world, and I…"

"**AAAAHHHH!" **Mormo's explanation was cut short, the scream of what sounded like some young girl echoing off from the distance, and catching the group of three's attention.

"That scream… Someone's in trouble! C'mon you two, we need to go help!" Mormo took off, the pair of wings flapping slightly as he sped off down one of the numerous corridors, the twins not far behind.

* * *

The three descenders rushed ahead, suddenly finding themselves in a large room, surrounded by water and covered in both moss and vines, a large root sticking out of the walls and breaking through the cement bricks that comprised the walls some places. In a corner, off and almost out of the way, a young girl with short pink hair stood, cowering as a man clad in armor seemed to be threatening her, weapon drawn and poised to cause harm as he kept backing her further and further away.

At the very sight of the scene, both girls seemed to feel something click in their heads, their eyes beginning to glow as energy coursed through their bodies. A single word seemingly echoing in their minds and causing them to feel hatred for the man before them.

_Threat…_

Taking advantage of the man's lack of recognition to the group's presence, Lunete charged ahead, metal glinting sharply as she drew her daggers from their sheaths. Behind her, she could just barely register both Mormo's surprised call at her actions and the change in the airflow as her sister began to chant out a spell of some sort, staff held out in front of her with one hand held up just behind to help her concentrate and push the energy where she wanted it to go.

"SHARPNESS!"

"FANG RUSH!" The girl gasped in shock as the soldier suddenly found himself taking an impromptu flight before coming to a jarring halt just as suddenly when he hit the ground, Lunete appearing just between the two, her daggers shimmering with the magic Eira had imbued into them. The man hacked and coughed, just barely being able to pull himself up from the dirt to glare at the newcomer in shock.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded, practically growling in anger only to recoil just as quickly when he caught sight of the rather fearsome glare that Lunete gave him in return for his demands.

"Inspect!" Once again, Lunete could feel the change as her sister manipulated the energy within her own body once again, focusing it onto the soldier as he stupidly turned his back on the smaller twin.

"Huh? So you're a priestess or something?" The man said, almost to himself, as he tightened his grip on his sword, eyes narrowing and as a malicious grin made itself at home upon his face.

"Lunete, be careful! He's a bit stronger then you are!" Her sister warned, obviously the spell having done something to tell her of her opponents strength. Lunete had no time to react however as the man suddenly decided to change targets, instead going after when he apparently thought an easier target.

"Huh? Hey! Wait!" The smaller twin called out, taking off after the man once she realized just who he was going after. Realizing that she wouldn't have time to stop the man by attacking him, she quickly sped up, jumping around the man to stand in front of her sister.

"Lunete!" She was unable to keep herself from gasping out as pain shot up through her arm, the soldier's blade going straight through her shoulder before being pulled out forcibly.

"Heh, foolish little brat!" The man bit out, his demeanor cocky as though he had already won the battle. That is, until his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, a strange gurgling sound escaping from his lips as he suddenly found himself spitting out copious amounts blood, before collapsing all together, his whole body giving out on him as the light of life finally flickered out, a dagger ran straight through his throat. The dagger-wielding twin collapsed finally a victorious grin on her face as she fell into her sister's arms, the other holding an expression of complete horror and panic on her face as she cried out to her suddenly very injured twin.

"Lunete! Dear lord, Lunete!" Said girl couldn't help but smile up at her sister, finding it somewhat funny that her expression be scrunched up in such concern when the two had barely even known each other, barely even been alive, longer than about an hour at most. She could suppose however, that that was the bond that sisters, twins or not, held. The very same bond that had drove her to jump in front of Eira and take the soldier's attack in her stead.

"I'm fine Eira…" Lunete soothed, though it pained her to even move a little. The blade had missed anything vital, the man's aim having been severely off if he had intended to kill the taller of the two, but still it had hurt, having a blade lodged forcibly through one's shoulder was not fun at all.

"No you're not! You took a blade to the shoulder! Ugh, you ridiculous… First Aid!" Again Lunete felt that same energy shift, her sister's staff taking on an ethereal glow as bone mended and skin knitted itself back together. "There, now you're fine." The other informed, sighing exasperatedly at Lunete as the smaller of the two grinned at her mischievously.

"Oh my! Are you two okay?!" Their attention was drawn from each other toward the pink haired girl, the two having nearly forgotten about her in the rush of both the fight with the soldier and the subsequent injuries as a result of. The girl looked worried, extremely so even though she had just bore witness to Eira's healing of her twin sister, and the energy she gave off seemed weird, almost as if it didn't belong. There was no whisper of threats though, and their mother seemed to be fine with the girl's presence within the tree, so the two left it be for now. They could worry about strange energies later.

"We are fine."

"No one has been hurt yes?" From off to the side, Mormo chuckled nervously, smile bashful as he realized that the twins were back to their monotone joint responses.

"Oh, well, I hope so. You two were pretty amazing though. Ah, my name's…"

"**KANONNO!" **Everyone looked back towards the corridor at the sudden yell, a young man with long, white hair held back in a ponytail rushing into the room with an expression of complete panic.

"Ah, Chester!" The pink haired girl called out, her tone one of surprise and relief as the man, Chester, approached the group.

"Kanonno, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. These two saved me." She explained, gesturing to the now standing twins, both giving the much older man odd, if not a bit curious looks.

"Ah, thanks for that. I'm Chester, and this is Kanonno." He greeted, holding out a hand for the two to shake. "What's your names?" The twins blinked in confusion, staring at the hand before looking back up at the man, and speaking.

"This one is Lunete."

"This one is Eira."

"And that one is Mormo." The twins informed, finishing the last sentence at the same time as they pointed to the creature flitting about their heads.

"Eh-heh… Sorry about that, they're twins you see… And they really aren't that good at communicating with others just yet." Mormo explained, seeming to dance around the fact that the two had just been born and therefore, did not understand a lot of things outside of battle. Chester gave Mormo a strange look for a few moments before finally deciding to reply.

"Ah, I see, so you're twins. That's actually pretty rare, but to have difficulty communicating, you two must've been alone for a long time." At his statement, Eira frowned for a couple of seconds, before finally objecting.

"No we haven't…" She immediately looked towards her twin as Lunete picked up the last of the sentence.

"We've…"

"Whoa there you two!" Mormo suddenly interrupted, flying down and waving his arms wildly to grab their attention. "I don't think it's such a good idea to tell them about _that_ just yet." The twins tilted their heads in confusion for a few seconds before understanding finally dawned on them and they nodded their heads. Mormo sighed in response, turning around to face the other two in hopes of abating any questions that might arise. "Ah-ha… Sorry about that, these two are currently playing a game, but it's kinda strange and more than a little difficult to explain."

"Ah well, it's fine then I guess." The twins couldn't help but note the man's hesitance, obviously not believing a word of Mormo's lie, or at least finding some part of the explanation he gave suspicious. He seemed to brush it off however, instead focusing his attention back on Kanonno. "Well, I guess we better get back before our leader gets nervous. You two should come along, better in Ailily then in this tree with all these monsters about." He suggested motioning for the two girls to follow him as he led the way back. The two nodded in understanding, Lunete quickly snatching Mormo from out of the air so as to not lose him before running to catch up.

* * *

A/N. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. Considering the fact that it's been at least a year since I last played the game, the beginning actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Now mind you, I'll be throwing in a few characters that weren't in the storyline for the first game simply because I like them and I think they are cool, but only characters that I am familiar with, which is very, very few. Also, I know that twins in real life probably don't act like this, I know a pair of twins, two pairs in fact, hell, I've got family members that are twins, they definitely don't act like this. But I figured since they're technically not human, and in fact created from a tree and made out of mana, they might be slightly different from the norm. Anyways, please leave a review and see ya!


	2. Ad Libitum Pt 1

A/N. Ok, here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**C2: Ad Libitum Pt. 1**

* * *

"Wow, Terresia's World Tree is huge!" The twins immediately recoiled, their hands going up to cover their ears as Mormo's voice reached an unnecessary volume, only made worse by the sheer fact that the whole town seemed to be dead. Of course, it was night, the moon having already risen above the horizon and taken the place of the sun hours ago, but even at night there was life. Nocturnal beings that slept only when the sun shone and thrived in the darkness that revealed the stars that lay beyond the skies, humans that refused to sleep simply because of the adventure and wonder that such a seemingly foreign and mystery time provided, even small creatures, such as cats, usually paraded the night streets without fear. But this town, these streets, were silent, as if the town itself had been abandoned and its people, long gone with the winds. It was strange, and quiet only emphasized just how loud their strange companion was, and just how out of place their group as a whole seemed.

"Shh, Mormo, you need to be quiet." Kanonno instructed, her own voice barely above a whisper and her tone pleading as she hushed the suddenly overexcited cat creature. Mormo squeaked in response, his tiny paws flying up to cover his mouth as he nodded apologetically and immediately lowered himself so that he was flying closer to the ground.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The pinkette replied, head nodding in reassurance to show that no harm had been done. They walked in silence for a time, doing their best to keep up with the obviously more experienced Chester, while still trying to remain unseen. More than once they had had a slight scare, diving into deserted alleyways or behind large bushes and other vegetation as what the twins could only take as soldiers passed by, chatting loudly amidst themselves and laughing about something or another that had happened that day. There were whispers as well, of something or another, rumors that had drifted quickly about a dead body being found in the World Tree, one of their own having been killed in some brutal fashion, no doubt the same man that Lunete had killed earlier that day. If it was in the same man, than rumors did indeed fly fast.

"So why do we have to be so quiet and sneaky?" Mormo questioned as they took shelter behind a large row of bushes as what seemed like the fiftieth group of soldiers walked pass. Chester was the one to answer this time, instead of Kanonno, peeking over the top of the bushes, before ducking back down for a split second to motion that it was safe for them to move for now.

"Ailily Militia."

"What?" The creature questioned again, head tilting to the side in confusion, the twins mimicking him from behind.

"Those soldiers that we've been sneaking around. They're part of the Ailily Militia, the town's defense force… Or that's what they are supposed to be."

"So what are they…"

"Now?" The twins questioned, maneuvering themselves so that their bodies were hidden by one of the many buildings that lay snuggled between the roots of the World Tree.

"Tyrants lead by a dictator." Chester ground out, voice dripping with obvious anger as he took the time glance around a corner before motioning for the group to follow him yet again. "Since you guys will probably be staying in Ailily for a while, you should know."

"Know what? Who's this dictator you're talking about?" Mormo tried to push for a better explanation, cutting himself off as Chester held up a hand to signal that he needed silence for a moment. They waited a few seconds more, the quiet of the night starting to get to the twins, as it clearly showed when they started having trouble sitting still. Kanonno gave them both a sympathetic look, probably recognizing that this whole situation and what they had been doing so far was more than just a little disconcerting.

"The town mayor. His name is Ganser, and he's a cruel son of a…"

"Chester!"

"Sorry Kanonno." He smiled apologetically before continuing with his explanation, making sure to keep the group moving at the same time. It wouldn't do them any good if they got caught, especially so close to Ad Libitum base. If Ganser decided to investigate the area, and he discovered their hideout, it could spell bad news, for both his friends, the other members of Ad Libitum, and the town as a whole. "Anyways, he's a tyrant, oppressing the people and keeping everyone trapped within town. Nobody can leave and nobody can enter either. He says it's to protect the World Tree, and the mana it provides, from other towns that would want to attack. I think it's just a bunch bullshit excuses."

"He's got a law in place, and as of recently, has been putting special emphasis on seeing it carried out." Kanonno had picked up the explanation where the eldest of their group had left off, seeming to have wordlessly taken charge of herding the twins towards particular spots where they would be well hidden. "It doesn't matter whether your old or young, a defenseless child or a powerful adult. Even if you have a good reason for it, no one is to be outside past a certain time. A curfew if you will. If you get caught at all while outside at night, you'll get dragged off without even being given a chance at a proper trial. He was lenient with the law at first, if you could sweet talk your way out of it you could get away quite easily with being caught outside at night. But for some reason he's now gotten stricter."

"This Ganser guy doesn't seem like a very nice person." Mormo summed up after listening to the explanation, tilting his head to the side and crossing his little arms over his chest as he seemed to mull the information over in his head.

"He's not. In fact, he's the very opposite." Chester agreed, nodding his head in confirmation, as he surveyed their surroundings for a before looking back at the others. "Ok, we're fairly close to the Ad Libitum base. See that building over there?" He questioned, changing the topic to something a little more important as he pointed to what he meant. There was a resounding nod from their three new companions, and Chester nodded back before continuing, "Good. If we can just get there, it'll be a straight shot through the alley. We'll have to jump a wall of course, but once we get over that, we'll be good." He explained quickly, motioning to the empty space that lay between the building and another structure. All three nodded in understanding, eyes narrowing as they took on a look of concentration and seriousness. Chester couldn't but smile slightly, at least they understood the situation to some degree. "We'll explain the rest once we're safe inside. For now, let's worry about getting over that wall. Everyone ready?"

"Yes." The girl agreed immediately, nodding their heads at the same time to further emphasize their point. Belatedly, Chester couldn't help but not just how synchronized their movements were.

"Good." He waited a few seconds, glancing around the corner yet again to make sure that the coast was clear, before motioning with his hand for them to move, allowing Kanonno to herd the girls on ahead first. "Let's go!"

* * *

Getting over the wall had been somewhat tricky, Lunete and Eira not being the most talented of people, or the most knowledgeable outside of battle as it seemed. Mormo himself wasn't entirely shocked. They were descenders, born to protect the World Trees that created them. Bluntly speaking, and as cruel as it sounded, they didn't serve much purpose outside of battle. True, they could interact with other beings within the worlds that they were created in, they could develop emotions and even attachments to the people around them, but that was not originally what they were there for in the first place.

A descender was created in times of great strife, when a crisis had befallen the world and the beings that currently inhabited that world could do nothing to stop it, and the World Tree itself did not have the necessary power to eliminate the threat itself. In a way, a descender was nothing more than an extension of the World Tree's influence; pure, raw mana taken directly from its core and given sentient thought and a body in which to move. Very little thought was usually given in the way of personality; as long as they could fight they were of use. There were World Trees, amidst the many worlds and difference universes that existed both alongside and parallel to each other, that took the time to put more thought into the descenders they created, to the point where some even actually thought of them as their children, which in a way, was in fact true. But the fact still remained, descenders existed to fight for and protect the World Tree and the world and lives it supported, and as such, outside of the skills necessary for battle, not a whole lot else was needed.

Of course, it also didn't help that they were in a rush, and pressed for time to get over the wall before they were spotted by Ailily militia soldiers.

"So quick question. I know you said that this Ganser guy said that he was protecting the tree from outside threats originating from other towns, but why?" Mormo asked finally, drawing Chester's attention away from their pink haired friend a few seconds as he tried to get more information about the town and its apparently twisted inner-workings.

"Well, like I said before, it's a bullshit excuse, that much we know for sure. But we don't know what he's really after. Up until a while ago, he wasn't really anything to worry about, but then whole parts of the world started disappearing due to the Devourer, and suddenly he got really powerful and just took control of the town." Chester paused for a moment, glancing over the area one last time before sparing one final glance towards the wall they had just cleared, and motioning for the group to follow him as he made way for the building that lay before them. "He accuses anyone trying to leave the town of being spies."

"What about people entering the town in order to escape the Devourer?"

"He accuses them of being spies too. And they're all found guilty and carted off without even having a chance for a fair trial. We have no idea where they're being taken though."

"How…"

"Sad…" All three looked back at the twins, blinking slightly as they took note of the upset expressions on their faces. Chester gave a small smile, patting the two on their heads before helping Kanonno to herd them inside the building.

"Yeah, but Ad Libitum is working hard to help the people of Ailily and free the town from Ganser's reign of terror. If we could just… Well, anyways, welcome to the Ailily Chapter of Ad Libitum." Chester finally said, deciding that it might be best to drop the topic for now. The twins were still young, even if they were actually younger than he truly believed or even knew them to be, they didn't need to get involved in this mess just yet in his mind.

On a whim, Chester glanced at a clock on one of the walls, gazing at it for a few seconds before the actual time it read fully registered in his mind. "Yikes…" He grimaced, realized that it was probably best for both himself and Kanonno to get the twins settled in and check in with their leader. The man wouldn't be too happy that it had taken them this long to complete a simple gathering mission that usually took the pair at the most, half a day. "It's really late, and you three are probably really tired."

"I'm not tired at all!" Mormo objected, almost seeming proud of himself, though it was obvious he was almost as exhausted as the twins.

"That's all good and well Mormo, but unlike you, Lunete and Eira are still young and they need their rest. We should at least get them to bed." As if to prove Chester's point, the two girls yawned, Lunete going the extra mile to rub at her eyes as they both fought to stay awake. "C'mon you two, I'll find you a room to rest in." Chester quickly moved to herd the two off to the back area, getting them into a room with a big enough bed for the two since they didn't seem to want to be apart from each other just yet.

"Hey, Eira, Lunete?" Kanonno questioned quickly, hand hovering over the light switch to the room, as the twins got settled in, Eira pulling a defiant Mormo down with them. Both girls immediately gave the girl their attention, though it was obvious that the two would probably fall asleep very soon. "Thanks for helping me back at the World Tree." Both girls released a yawn, blinking tiredly before responding.

"You are…"

"Welcome."

"It is…"

"Fine." Kanonno couldn't help but giggle, finding the twins' manner of speech cute, before finally turning off the light and closing the door. She'd have to remember to tell the others that they had guests staying in the room for the night. She wasn't entirely sure how it would go if the twins were caught in a room that, to the others' knowledge, was supposed to be empty.

"Good night you two, I'll come check on you in the morning."

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and see ya!


End file.
